Korinn Bobbing Along
by Aurane Eternal
Summary: Korinn, just floating along in life, a 18 year old whose home has been stolen. She floats by Luffy and Zoro only to be wrangled into the Straw Hat Pirate Crew! What is a girl to do? Life continues on and can surprise people. What you are looking for isn't always what you will find. *I do not own One Piece or any One Piece characters, just the feisty red Korinn* Zoro x OC
1. Keep on keeping on

**One Piece: FanFiction **

_Zoro x Korinn(OC)_

"Stand here and wait for the word to stop running in place." – 10 Years

I suppose I should start at the beginning of my wild encounter with Straw Hat Luffy and Roronoa Zoro. I was bobbing along in my little lifeboat for what seemed like a few weeks, and then BAM! I meet the two by some stroke of the fates. I think I am 18 or 19 now… I can't remember what month it is so that could become a problem… but oh well. Life keeps going even if it feels like a standstill. So now onto the entire new life I will live.

"Hi! Who are you?" a bizarre young teenager asked me tearing me from my daydreaming. I looked at him and raised one eyebrow suspiciously. He had jet-black hair and a simple straw hat with a red ribbon around the base. He too was in a smallish lifeboat. He was smiling a smile the size of the sun and it was equally bright. He just waited in anticipation for my reply.

"Uhm… I could ask you the exact same thing bud…" I stated warily. _How was he so goddamn happy?_

"Oh! I'm Luffy and I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!" he told me with confidence I could never imagine in 100 lifetimes and his smile growing if possible.

_Who is this moron?! How can someone be this dumb…_ I thought to myself as I pondered about telling him who I was. "Well, I can say that this is a first… did you get separated from your crew?" He just kept smiling.

"Nope, he's right here! Oi! Zoro! Wake up!" he whacked a head on the boat that groaned as he shuffled around.

"What is it Luffy?" answered a deep voice, the voices owner sat up fully and yawned.

"I found a cool girl!"

"Oh, hello," I waved halfheartedly; I assumed this guys name was Zoro, who cocked his head in return.

"What's your name?" Luffy persisted. I decided that it couldn't hurt me if two people found out my name in the middle of the East Blue.

"Name's Korinn, pleasure to meet ya both. You're Luffy," I pointed to the straw hat wearing boy, "and you're Zoro?" I said moving my finger to point to the green-haired man. His hair was in a crew cut unlike the other one whom I guessed was the captain who had a medium length black shag.

"Oh! SO COOL! So do you do anything?" He asked with some stars in his eyes the increased when I nodded my head. "EVEN BETTER! What do you do?"

"Well, I float in the river of life, go in for a swim once in a while. Fling some knives, you know, the usual."

"Do you sing at all? 'Cause I really want a musician on the crew…" he said with hope. I sang a tiny bit before I left home but I never thought I was any good at it.

"I only do on extremely special occasions… I sang back home before I left and I hum a tune every so often. But not a lot, ever."

"Hey, Luffy, you might want to catch her before she gets away cause she did say she does sing." Zoro told his captain with a smirk. Luffy nodded fast.

"Gomu Gomu Mooring Line," he said as his arms stretched the distance from his boat to mine. My eyes practically popped out of my face and my jaw dropped. _What the fuck! This ain't normal! What is this!_ My boat and his came together then and Luffy laughed and Zoro chuckled at my expression of pure shock.

"W-what are you?" I asked slowly gaining back my composure.

"I'm a rubber man," he stretched out his cheek farther than any normal person could. "See? I ate the Gomu Gomu Fruit. And now I am stretchy!"

"Heh, now you're probably stuck with us," Zoro told me with an amused expression. I then noticed three katanas laying down next to him.

"Hey, ya got enough swords there, man?" I asked pointing to the swords.

"I do three-sword style," he replied as though you came across a three sword wielding man.

"But of course… So, Zoro, how'd the little stretcher getcha?" I asked him jutting a thumb at Luffy.

"He got me out of a tight spot with the marines, and I am on my way to become the World's Greatest Swordsman. So, he was the best option."

"Ok… so Pirate King, World's Greatest Swordsman… where's your ship?"

"Don't have one yet."

"Crew?"

"Just us, so far"

Okay… so y'all are tellin' me you've got no ship, and one crewmate. Damn, I've never come across dumber pirates…" I said shaking my head a bit.

"Will you join my crew?" Luffy asked. I knew he might've but I was still so shocked I almost fell out of my boat.

"You're jokin', right?" he shook his head. "I thought so…" I said coolly.

"Please, please, please, please! Pleasey please please!" he begged me.

"You aren't going to get out of this, once he makes up his mind there is no changing it. He won't stop bugging you until you say 'yes' that is," Zoro informed me looking at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"But, I'm not a pirate!" I protested. "One, I am just some random girl you met, how do you know I won't kill ya in your sleep? Two, how do I know y'all won't do that to me?"

"We won't do that! And I can tell you're not a bad person, I trust you."

"Damnit all to hell, since Zoro said once your mind's made up there's no changing. I suppose I will go along. I am trustin' you to not turn on me," I said sighing. "You're now my captain, and I your crewmember. But, just cause I am a girl, don't mean I am going to do any of that weird shit. Got it?" I said poiting. Luffy grinned and cheered, while Zoro looked like the cat the had caught the caranry. _What did I get myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Enter: Buggy Pirates!**

"Off with your head, dance till you're dead! Heads will roll!" – Yeah Yeah Yeahs

"Yahoo! We have a singer, Zoro! Hey, Korinn, will you sing now?" Luffy asked me with star filled eyes.

"No. I told you I will only ever sing on extremely special occasions. This is not one. Period." I told him firmly.

"Oh, well then sing, under captains orders!" He said, getting around my wall of defense I had put up. "Now you have to!" He laughed, while I sighed and decided it wouldn't hurt me physically.

"Fine. What song?" I asked my new captain.

"Hm… how about a pirate song!" he told me going for the obvious.

_A fierce one eyed man Named Baron LaBonne_

_A meaner pirate Had never been known _

_And he sailed On the Dark Lady _

_A ship strong and sound With a perilous crew _

_And high on the mast The skull and bones flew _

_Fleet and swift Was the Dark Lady _

_And ever night The Baron would drink a toast _

_He'd say, Here's to My lovely lady host _

_My one true love; Hear, hear the crew replied_

_And the Dark Lady sighed _

"There, you happy?" I asked my beaming captain. He swiftly nodded his head and Zoro looked slightly impressed.

"You're REALLY GOOD!" Luffy shouted. I just smiled, and wondered how I could've been in a stranger situation.

"Yeah, you're better than I thought you'd be," Zoro told me, I just stared at him. _What's his deal? And Luffy too, do they not know the song?_ I thought to myself. _Is it a song only my people would know?_

"Why, thank you, dears. So, where're we headed?" I asked and they both shrugged their shoulders.

"Don't know yet, but do you have any meat with you?" Luffy asked his stomach growling loudly.

"No, you could fish for it. Also, you don't know where you are going? That is how sailors and pirates alike _die_ on the seas!" my eyes were definitely the size of dinner plates as Luffy and Zoro once again shrugged and Luffy began to climb into my boat and look through my satchel for meat. "I told you! I ain't got any meant! Now get out of my bag! You could hurt yourself!" I yelled taking back my bag before he dumped out its contents. I strapped it onto my thigh where it goes, and I now knew should stay.

"Aw man…" Luffy pouted, but as soon as he looked to the sky, he smiled his goofy smile. His arms stretched out to latch onto a bird and as he did this he yelled "MEAT!" at the top of his lungs. However this bird didn't want to become lunch and so it caught Luffy in its beak and continued to fly on. "Zoro, Korinn… I'm stuck…" Luffy told us simple as anything.

"WHAT?!" Zoro and I screamed at the same time.

"He's kidding, right?" I asked Zoro as he tied our boats together and then began to row with crazy speed. Trying to catch up to the bird.

"No, he is always getting himself into these kinds of situations… sometimes I think he is more trouble than its worth…"

We rowed for about five minutes before I heard cries for help. "HELP! PLEASE LET US ON!" Three men who looked like bozo's yelled to us, Zoro didn't slow down at all.

"You'll have to climb in as I pass, I am not stopping," Zoro told them as we kept speeding on. They somehow managed to climb into the boats and then told us to get out.

"These are our boats now!" Bozo #1 said to us.

"We take them in the name of Buggy the Clown!" Bozo #2 followed.

"So if you value your lives –" Bozo #3 started but was cut off by Zoro beating the crap out of them and somehow getting them to row for us.

"We didn't know these were Pirate Hunter Zoro's boats…" Bozo #2 said trying to smile through the swelling.

"And lady friend… how much you want for her?" Bozo #3 asked him undressing me with his eyes. _He is so dead…_ I threw a shuriken at him, sadly for it to be caught by the oar.

"She's not for sale. So watch it." Zoro said protectively earning a sideways glance from me. _Oh?_ I turned my head away as I felt heat rise to my cheecks. _Damn these teenage hormones to the seventh hell!_

"Okay, so where could that little trouble causing rascal be…?" I asked Zoro as we walked on shore.

"I'm not sure, but he is most likely where the most commotion is, knowing him…" Zoro told me. He was a lot taller than I had thought. _Oh my, he is very, very tall, dark and handsome!_ I thought. _Again! Damn these teenage hormones to the ninth circle of hell!_

"Oh… well that's good to know…" I said worried, Zoro looked down at me and smiled. I blushed and this time he noticed. _Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

"Embarrassed?" he asked the smile changing to a smirk. I just looked down at the dirt, which had suddenly become very interesting.

"So…" I started, and then heard a loud yell. "That's gotta be Luffy!" I told Zoro pointing to the large building in the center of town.

"Yeah… let's get going." He began to walk, in the opposite direction! _Does he not have ANY internal compass? You can see the fucking building!_

"Uh… Zoro, it's not that way…" I told him before he got too far. "It's this way." I pointed into the other direction. He extended his hand in front of him and let me lead. I had a feeling he might get lost again, so I grabbed his shirt and pulled him along with me.

"Luffy!" Zoro and I yelled in tandum again like when the bird flew off with him. We looked at each other and I could've sworn I saw a light pink tinge to his tanned cheeks. But he looked away before I could fully see, and to our captain.

"Sorry Zoro and Korinn… They're gonna blast me." He stated pointing to a giant cannon that had been loaded and the fuse lit. I acted fast throwing a kunai at the rope fuse cutting off the burning part, as Zoro rushed over to flip it away from us and to them.

"Good god, Luffy. You are one giant trouble magnet, you know?" Zoro shouted as he continued to push up on the cannon's barrel.

"Hey I'm going to try to buy us some time, and distract them from Zoro… HEY! You BIG NOSED FREAK!" I yelled seeing Buggy the Clown who was notorious about being self conscious about his clown like nose.

"Did you just call me BIG NOSE?" he asked me angrily.

"Well do you see any other red nosed ugly ass clown here?" I taunted waving my hand around the surface of the roof. "C'mon, lets see if you can win against a girl, clown freak!" I grabbed some more of my hidden kunai's, shuriken's and stilletto's from various places within my clothing. I took my usual fighting stance and waited for his attack.

"You will regret FLASHILY saying that you stupid girl!" He shouted using his stupid catchphrase. His hands detatched from his body and he yelled "CHOP-CHOP ATTACK!" his hands charged at me, knives between the fingers.

"You fell right into my hands, red nose!" I flung my stiletto knives. "STILETTO RAIN!"

"CHOP-CHOP QUICK ESCAPE!" his body separated just in time to avoid the attack and send them into the wood panels behind him.

_Damn these Devil Fruits! Can't people just be who they are born as?_ I thought angrily. "Well I guess it'll have to be hand to hand clowny!" I told him as I charged and he shouted for his body to reassemble. "You think that you're better cause you have those Devil Fruit abilities? HA! Yours are PATHETIC!" I yelled with a fist aiming for his head.

"CHOP-CHOP QUICK ESCA—"

"That's right not so tuff now, are ya?" my other hand had punched his gut and caused him to sputter.

"Ha ha ha! You will not win with one hit! Silly girl!" He continued to shout. _Damn, will this guy shut his fucking pie hole?_ I rolled my eyes and heard a loud thud and saw that the cannon had flipped and Zoro was running over to me just as I saw Buggy's hand come flying to me. It hit Zoro in the stomach with the knives, and that was when I turned and kicked Buggy in the jems.

"Get over to Luffy, I'll light the fuse!" I told Zoro helping him up and then began to head over to the cannon only to see a slender orange haired girl lighting the fuse. _Why is she lighting it to her own crew?_ I wondered and just then I ran over to Zoro and Luffy. The slender girl followed me to them.

"Hey, who the fuck are you?" I asked the girl as she approached us.

"Korinn, don't worry! She's Nami, and our new navigator! She was taking a map of the Grand Line from Buggy!" Luffy told me happily.

"Ok… Let's get outta here! Zoro! C'mon!" I yelled.

"Coming," Zoro finished up with the pirates attacking him and ran over to us lifting Luffy's cage and toting it down the steps quickly.

"Hey, Luffy… aren't you a rubber man?" I asked my captain.

"Yeah, what about it?" He said while stretching his cheek and tuning his head to the side.

"Can't you, I don't know squeeze out of the cage?"

"That's a good idea!" Luffy exclaimed only to stay put in the cage.

"Well aren't you going to try? It may be helpful…" I commented.

"Nope."

I facepalmed and Zoro just shook his head and the orangette sighed. We heard the cannon fire and we were blasted down to the street from the shockwave of the boom. "Ouch…" I stated rubbing my butt as I stood up.

"Yep, that hurt." Zoro just continued to lay in place in the street, not getting up only his chest moving in staggered breaths.

"AAGGHHH! ZORO YOU'RE BLEEDING!" the slim girl Nami screeched.

"Yeah, Buggy stabbed me… I need some sleep." He closed his eyes and started to snore in the middle of the street.

"You are PIRATES!" a old man who reminded me of a poodle came up to us shouted angrily.

"Yeah, what of it? You have a problem?" I asked angrily. I was tired from my encounter with Buggy and his crew of idiot circus freak posers.

"Are you with the Buggy Pirates?" He asked raising a kitchen knife that was attached to a long broom handle. I also saw that he had pots, pans and copper plates as armor.

"Nope. We just blew them off the roof though," Nami answered. "I am no pirate. Here, Luffy. This is the key to the cage. I got it before we got off the roof." She tossed him a small key for it only to be caught and swallowed by a little dog.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Luffy screamed at the dog, who just bit his face. "OW! GET HIM OFF! HE IS HURTING ME!"

"Shu-Shu… come here…" The old man told the dog. "I am the mayor of this town… and this dog is the only thing that stayed here after the Buggy Pirates came. He is waiting for his master, the owner of the pet shop right here." He pointed behind him. "The man died a while ago, but Shu-Shu stays and guards it. I am not sure if he believed me when I told him that his master died. He just stays put like his owner told him the day he left for the hospital." The mayor began to get tears in his eyes as he told the story. "I now have decided to take back our town and get rid of the Pirates."

"Ok. Old man, why do you think you can?" Luffy asked him.

"LUFFY! Don't be rude. Even if the man is being slightly senile. He has made up his mind just like you." I smacked Luffy through the bars. "So, Mister Mayor, do you happen to know of a place where I can take the other idiot? He is the one sleeping at your feet right now…" I asked pointing to Zoro.

"Yes, you can take him right over there it is a clinic." He pointed to the building two doors down. I nodded and grabbed Zoro by his shirt collar and began to drag him over there.

"Luffy I am going to get Zoro there and I will figure out how to get you out of there when I am back, kay?" I told my captain who smiled and nodded.

I got Zoro over to the building and into a bed when I began to feel the ground shake that is when I bolted for my captain. "What is that?" I called to the Mayor, Nami, and Luffy.

"I-I-I-I don't kn-kn-know…" Nami stuttered shocked.

"Nami, why don't you take the mayor and yourself to a safe spot, I will stay with Luffy!" I shouted and just as I finished the sentence Nami was running with the mayor. "Ok, Luffy I am going to get over here behind the pillar, so I can make sure to get you out safe, sit tight." I walked over behind the wooden pillar just behind Luffy.

"I am Mohij! The Great Beast Tamer of the Buggy Pirates!" a man in what looked like a cropped shirt with fur and a white fur hat with bear ears proclaimed. "And this is my great lion pet, Richie!" the purple lion roared as the man said his name. "Now, who are you?" he leaned over a top his lion to look at Luffy.

_Don't answer, don't answer… please, don't answer!_ I thought in vain. "I'm Luffy."

"I being The Great Beast Tamer will amaze you with my ability to tame any animal. Watch as I tame this dog… Now, dog, give paw!" He said with too much flourish as the dog did not 'give paw' but rather bit Mohji's hand. "OW! You stupid dog!" he yelled flinging the dog away.

"So, whats with your weird hat and shirt?" Luffy asked.

"This is no hat or shirt! It is my hair!" Mohji said offended.

"That makes it weirder…"

"You are going to DIE for that! But I may spare you if you tell me where the orange haired girl went! She stole something of ours, and we need it back."

"No, I don't want to. And you are giving up on the dog? I am not impressed." Luffy told him flatly.

"You are such a lowly criminal! You cant talk to me like that!" He bellowed. "Now you will die! Richie! Crush him under your paws!" the giant lion went up on its hind legs and came down hard sending debris everywhere and breaking Luffy's cage.

_I hope he is ok… I know he is rubber, but still…_ I worried. "Oh, cool. I am free," Luffy said dusting himself off and I mentally slapped myself for worrying about him. "Now, I am going to kick your ass!" Luffy told the beast tamer. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" he yelled punching Mohji and Richie into the building Zoro was in that then crumbled.

"Oh… that was a rude awakening…" Zoro said moving the rubble off of him and dusting himself as he stood.

"ZORO!" I yelled. "DAMN IT! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, though it would've been nice to have more sleep. But nothing I can do about that now that I am up. Why, are you worried?" He asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Of course! That could've killed any normal human being, just so you know… and now I see I worried for nothing." I was blushing and mumbling like an idiot.

Just as Luffy and the guy with a lion ran off another circus guy came over riding a unicycle. "Roronoa Zoro!" he shouted. "I am the one Buggy sent to defeat you! Prepare yourself for the shame!"

"Really, now?" Zoro asked bored, looking at the man judging his skill from his appearance.

"Yes! No one has beat me in my lifetime. I am the acrobat Cabaji, Buggy's swordsman acrobat Cabaji!" He pedaled on his unicycle to Zoro yelling and drawing his swords.

"If I am to become the worlds greatest, I can not lose to anyone who calls himself a swordsman. I must never lose."

"HA! I am the best on this crew! Good luck with beating me!" Cabaji yelled haughtily.

"Well, I guess you haven't met Zoro here, huh?" I pointed out to him. Cabaji scowled at me and then turned all of his attention to Zoro. It was when he pedaled onto the side of the building he saw Zoro's injury. He popped down and swung at Zoro to kick at his side.

"That is low you circus bastard! You are going to try to use cheap tricks to win? Its because you _know_ you cant!" I started to reach for my shurikens when Zoro came over and grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Don't you dare to interfere with this fight. If you do, I will kill you…" he said with steel in his voice. I let go of my shurikens and dropped my arm. "Wait, give me one of your knives." I gave him a kunai, but when he took it I did not expect him to stab his wound.

"Zoro! Are you a complete idiot?" I asked him as he pulled it back out and handed the bloodied knife to me.

"It's fine," he whispered in my ear with his hot breath tickling my neck. "Hey, Cabaji! Is this a good enough handicap for you?" Zoro drawing all of his swords and placing the white and gold one in between his teeth.

"You will lose no matter what!" Cabaji laughed madly.

"Go on, Zoro, kick his ass!" I told Zoro earning a smirk, one that I beginning to enjoy.

"Not a hard competition." Zoro charged at Cabaji setting his swords into position. "ONI! GIRI!" and as the cuts flew at Cabaji he fell. "Not a common thief or a petty cheat like you. I am a Pirate." Zoro then once again collapsed and began to snore.

"You are one big idiot…" I sighed walking over to him so I could fix up his injuries and make sure he was ok.

I set up some of the supplies I had gotten from the clinic earlier sterilizing needles in a small fire I started. _Ok, first check that the bleeding isn't really bad…_ I moved to try and raise his shirt so I could take care of it. Zoro unconsciously stopped my fingers rolling down the haramiki. "Damn it Zoro, I need to move this to raise your shirt to fix your wounds." I told him irritated.

"No need to clean… only need sake and sleep…" he told me between snores.

"No. What you need is to have the wound cleaned and sealed." I told him firmly. "If you don't let my hand go, I will make this cleaning process painful. So wake up on three, or brace yourself." I waited to see if there would be a response, nothing. "Alright, one… two…" still just snores, "three!" I took out my kunai and ran it down under his shirt ripping it and giving me access to his wound and full view of his body. _Oh my… why is he so… _

"KORINN! Why'd you cut open my shirt!" Zoro yelled tearing me from my drooling thoughts. He sat upright and his shirt flew open even more causing my female side of my head to foam at the mouth and die happy only to come back as a little devil. _Oh my god… he looks delish!_ My new devil on my shoulder whispered. I felt my face turn into a scarlet heat.

"I… uh… I had to… and… I warned you!" I stumbled out distracted by his tanned skin and perfect proportions._ And your sultry look, mmmhmmm can I get me a Zoro please!_ My devil giggled. "You need to have your wound cleaned and sealed. I wouldn't want you to die now!"

"Hah, dying is for the weak… I only need sleep and sake. Plus no distubances." He noticed my red face just then and smiled only to make it flame up again. "Like what you see? I bet you are using the 'clean and seal' excuse!" he laughed.

"Not what I meant Zoro! You may get an infection, you may die from that! Now, lay down and shut up so I can do my thing!" I yelled at him pointing to the ground.

Aw, that's not nice! You don't think I look good?" Zoro fake pouted with smiling eyes as he leaned back. "I didn't think you were like that, your face however says otherwise as well as your eyes." I looked down so he couldn't see them anymore. "Your face is turning red again."

"You are attractive, yes. There is no way I could ever deny that… but I have to stitch you up. So, hush and be still." I got the needle out of the fire and lowered my head.

"Like I said before no need. And if you want me to be quiet and still you will have to work even harder than tha— OW!" he told me as I poked the needle into his skin at the moment. It was his turn to blush at his temporary weakness and my turn to smirk triumphantly.

"Aw, did I just hurt the great Zoro? Does Zoro have a booboo now?" I said in my best babying voice for payback. His blush deepened and that was perfect for me. "Oh my, are you blushing? Can it be? Zoro has a sensitive side?" I giggled.

"Wha-, I am not blushing! Its just… um… hot out… yeah that's it… its hot! And I am trying to control the pain from stabbing myself… not blushing." He said unconvincingly.

"Wow, Zoro, if I ever need to win an argument, remind me to never ask you!" I say laughing. "Only because you were _so _convincing!" I added sarcastically.

While I was working I had to practically pin him down because he kept trying to talk or move and sometimes both. I looked at what I had done so far and sighed. "Whats wrong Korinn? Did I make it too hard for you?" He asked with a sarcastic voice. I just turned my head to look at him with anger. Then I go an idea.

"Okay, Zoro, if you don't want to stay still then I have no choice. I am doing it with no thread. But rather a hot knife." I smiled evilly. "It will hurt more, but it will be over faster." I put a clean flat blade into the flames to heat it up.

"What do you mean hot knife?" Zoro asked worried.

"Well first lay down. Then bite on this stick, and I will try to hold you down." I pulled the blade out handing Zoro a stick I found around us. I sat across his chest and then gave him more instructions. "Stay very still, and if it hurts bite on the stick. Oh and keep breathing steady." I placed the flat side against the recleaned cut and pressed. He did keep his breathing fairly steady and stayed mostly still. The stick however broke under the strength of his jaws. The blade finished the seal and I climbed off his body and put some burn ointment onto the burn. "Not too bad, huh?" I asked a panting Zoro.

"You might want to watch out…" he said eyes dark and reaching for his sword,

"Zoro, if you kill me, I will come back from the underworld and personally torm—" I started as Zoro drew his sword and pulled me into him protectively.

"What do you want, woman?" Zoro asked a whimpering orange haired girl.

"Your captain told me to find you two to help me get my treasure to the boats," the girl said to us, I recognized her as the girl Luffy said would be their navigator.

"Ok, Zoro… she is not a threat, and Luffy said she is our navigator. Besides I can protect myself…" I told him as I wiggled out of his arms unsuccessfully. He smelled of hot steel coming out of the fires. It was a smell I was comfortable with as my family was part of the blacksmith trade. It was the scent of home and happier times, comforting and from him intoxicating.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" he said realizing what I was doing. "I forgot you have a tone of these things on you…" he said grabbing a handful of my weapons from the ground. "Well, let's head to the boats and help her out with the treasure. But first, we need to find Luffy."

We got up and started to walk to the shore with two giant bags of gold and other precious metals and jewels. "I think I hear him…" I said as I heard the sounds of a guy running form an angry mob and the saw him running to us yelling to hurry. "Yeah… that's Luffy," I sighed.

"What is with him? Always getting into trouble!" Zoro said angrily starting to run. "Why is there always an angry mob?" all three of asked no one in particular.

"Whatever, keep running!" I shouted to Nami and Zoro.

We made it safely to the boats and realized that Luffy had left a bag of the treasure on the shore.

"Well that was an interesting adventure… though it might've been smart to keep some of the gold…" I said pointedly to Luffy, who only smiled and said it was better that way.

"So where to next? We need to get some supplies and we desperately need a ship… is there an island close by?" I asked Nami.

"Yeah, Nami we need meat!"

"And sake… I lost too much energy last time."

"We also need some fruits and other nesceities."

"Well," the newest addition began. "There is an island about half a day's time form here." Nami pointed to a spot on the map called Syrup Island.

"Ok, so to Syrup Island we go!" Luffy yelled happily.


	3. Follow the Words of Your Heart

**Darlings! I am so happy to have gotten my first review! EEP! So happy :3 **

**Review and favorite and follow to your hearts content!**

**Thanks to **_**Quasimoto**_** for submitting the gloriously wonderful review! I hope that in this chapter I can answer your question of Nami and Korinn's "friendship" :D I am going to continue to work on the deets of the two girls!**

**To all of my Lovely readers and my lovelies who favorite and follow, you make my day each time I see the fav/follow message! You make my heart go dance in circles! **

**Enjoy this chapter! It may have some happy, squeal worthy moments!**

We arrived at Syrup Island in less than the half-a-day time estimate. The wind was on our side, almost pushing us towards another adventure. "WOW! There it is! I hope they have meat here!" Luffy cried out with more enthusiasm than a child getting a candy store for their birthday.

"Luffy, we need to be careful. This island most likely won't like that pirates have landed here. So calm down, bud," I told my captain with a soft voice.

"It's been a long while since we have been relaxed on solid ground, huh?" Zoro asked me. "Oh, and by the way… who are those people in the bushes over there?"

"Wahh! We've been found out!" Three young kids screamed throwing their arms up and running away as fast as they could on their little legs.

"Don't run away!" a teen yelled at them. He then turned his head to look at us. I could tell he was terrified and trying not to show any of the fear. So he stood tall and yelled to us. "I am the great pirate fleet leader Usopp! I am in charge of the security of this village. I happen to be known as Captain Usopp! So it'd be best if you don't attack this village, because my 80 million men will tear you to bits and never forgive you."

"You're bluffing so terribly…" Nami and I said together with bored tones and expressions on our faces. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Wahh! I have been caught!" he shouted freaking out.

"See, you just told us now…" Nami told him sweat dropping.

"Arrgghh! Did I just say that? Bad planning, no horrible planning…" Usopp cried out writhing.

"You've got to be joking…" I told Zoro under my breath.

"Well, in about three seconds Luffy is going to laugh…" He said back.

"Hahaha! You are so funny!" our childish captain laughed while holding his belly.

"Don't underestimate me!" Usopp yelled angrily to Luffy. "I am a man with high self-esteem. And everyone here calls me the 'Honorable Usopp'!" he was trying so hard to be a strong sounding man.

"Well, 'Honorable Usopp', we don't want to attack your village. We are just in need of basic supplies and Luffy, our captain here needs a ton of meat and Zoro sake. So could you be so kind as to take us to a restaurant, please?" I asked Usopp with sarcastic sugar on my voice. He smiled and led the way to a small tavern in the village.

"What you are looking for companions?" Usopp asked shocked. "So, you want a big ship huh?" he asked my captain.

"Yup!" Luffy replied tearing into his meat. We all had a nice amount of food in front of us. Zoro was hogging the sake though and Luffy the meat.

"That sounds like a big adventure! There's only one place you can find the things you want in the village, you may not be able to get a very big ship though…" Usopp told us.

"Where?" Nami asked hopeful.

"There's a mansion not very far from here and it belongs to a very wealthy family. The ship, however, is the owned by the owner of the mansion." He said quietly. "Although we say that she is the owner of the mansion, she is a sad young girl who is very sick and always has to lay in bed…" he finished sadly. _He must have feelings for this 'sad girl'… maybe a girlfriend?_ I thought while listening to him.

"Well, then why does she own the mansion?" I asked him with curiosity.

"Hey, ma'am! Can I get more meat?" Luffy asked waving a plate in the air and a bone sticking out of his mouth.

"And could I get some more sake?" Zoro added on.

"Are you even listening?" Usopp asked Luffy. "Well anyway, I think that the girl's parents died of an illness. Leaving her a large mansion, an extensive inheritance and over ten servants… but even if you are really rich, it cant prevent sadness from losing family." Usopp concluded.

"Nevermind…" Nami stated hanging her head and placing her hand on the table with a thud. "We'll go somewhere else for the ship…" I was halfheartedly listening, mainly because a certain green haired swordsman kept stealing my bottle of booze.

"Zoro! Stop hogging the booze, you drunk!" I punched Zoro's arm trying to get some of his sake on the table. He had just taken it out of my hands, again.

"No. Get your own. Ok?" He told me coldly.

"That _was_ mine! So give it back!" I pointed out to him.

"Not anymore its not! What are you drinking anyway? It's not sake…" He inquired.

"It's the fuckin bee's knees! It is RUM!" I said triumphantly. I loved my spiced rums and dark rums, but the one drink that reminded me of my home was the delicious tequila's and bourbon's. "I wish they had bourbon or tequila! But, alas, there is none in the East Blue…" I told Zoro with a wipe under my eyes. He looked at me with curiousity and wonder.

"So, can you hold your alcohol?" he asked.

"Well, duh! I was born on an island that was known for its breweries, distilleries, and smithies! So, I think I can hold my own." I smiled at him with a challenging look.

"Really now?" he said skeptically. "Maybe we should put that to the test? Drinking competition?" He challenged. My smile grew and so did a gleam in his eyes that I had never seen before.

"Not today, maybe another time when there are more people to witness the defeat of Roronoa Zoro, the great swordsman and eternally lost bounty hunter turned pirate," I said finally grabbing my rum and taking a long swig. "Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!" I sang.

"OH Korinn are you going to sing?" Luffy asked hopeful. I shook my head with gusto.

"No Luffy, it's not special enough just yet," I said and winked.

"You sing?" Nami asked me. I simply nodded, _no use denying any longer…_ I told myself.

"But not often, and only special occasions and when I am drunk off my ass, which is also a rare occurrence." I told her, praying she would drop the subject.

"Aw, I wish I could hear you… maybe you can teach me a few songs?" She asked me with so much hope I could not even think to say no.

"Yeah, but away from these two… I don't want Luffy or Zoro hearing too much. They can't be getting hooked on it, you know?" I told her motioning to the teens eating and drinking.

"Ok, got it!" she hugged me at that moment from across the table. It was then I noticed Usopp was missing.

"Hey, where'd Usopp go?" I asked her once she let go of the hug.

"Oh he said he was running late or something like that and ran out the door like a madman…" she told me trailing off into her thoughts.

"Oh, ok… he seemed kinda awkward, you know?" I asked her and she nodded. "It's almost like he hasn't fully made it into the teen transition… like he is holding onto childhood with both hands."

"Yeah, I wonder if he would even be ok at sea…" she told me. "He said he wanted to join us if he got to be captain… it was weird. But anyway, I think he needs to figure out some things before he makes that big of a decision just so he doesn't get killed…"

"Yeah, I feel the same way about that. He needs to be care—" I was cut off by the kids from earlier bursting through the door of the tavern and running to our table.

"Where is our captain?" the one with a green cap asked.

"Yeah! We saw him come in here with you guys!" the one with hair sticking out of his beanie like the leaves on a carrot would.

"Y-y-yeah!" the third whose hair looked like an onion stuttered out when he saw the pile of bones.

"Oh the guy that had the slingshot?" Zoro asked darkly. "We ate him." He finished with the smirk of a predator. All three turned to Nami and I and screamed.

"WHAT? THEY ARE WITCHES!"

"Damnit, Zoro! Don't scare impressionable children like that!" I scolded the swordsman while Nami scolded the children for calling us witches.

"Nami, it's ok. Don't scare them anymore." I told her pulling her back from the cowering children.

"He wasn't eaten, have no fear… he just ran off saying he had to go do something. I am sure he is still alive and kicking," I told them.

"Oh, of course! He is at the mansion telling lies." They agreed on when they noticed the time.

"That doesn't seem very nice…" Nami told them.

"But it is! He tells them to Miss Kaya, the lady who is sick. And ever since he started telling the stories to her she started to get better!" the one whose name turned out to be Carrot told us, he did look like a carrot.

"So he is telling tall tales then," I corrected.

"Yeah, but they are still lies!" The one named Onion said, he too looked like an onion. _What is with these kids? They are named after vegetables and they look like them too!_

"I suppose that if telling the stories helps her, it is actually a good heart under the lies. At least he isn't doing it to be mean or to get money from her, right?" I asked the kids raising an eyebrow. They told me that he did it only for her to feel happy. _He is a good guy then... I wonder if Luffy will ask him to join us..._

Later on that day we all got a room at the inn next to the tavern. Luffy went exploring and Zoro was napping, like usual. _God, you sure can sleep!_ I mentally yelled at him. I figured now would be the best time to teach Nami a couple of songs I knew from home. "Hey, Nami, you want to go ahead and learn? The two crazies are asleep."

"Yes! That would be wonderful!" She exclaimed loudly. I motioned her to be quiet and pointed at Zoro sleeping in the arm chair in the corner. "Oh, sorry... I just got really excited about being able to learn some and get to know you..." She whispered as we crept out of the room.

"So, what do you want to learn?" I asked her as we walked to the grove of trees near by.

"Oh, I don't know... I just want to learn some so I can be... well... more, ummm...attractive to someone..." She told me sheepishly. I looked at her and was so confused.

"And who might this someone be?"

"Well, I haven't met that someone just yet... so I'm not sure. I know I will know when I do meet him. At least I hope so..." She was showing me a side that I had no clue she had. It was sad and sweet, not at all like the crazy, temperamental navigator we had all come to know.

"Oh, Nami... I hope that you meet him soon!" I was starting to feel like she and I could get along really well. "Just, don't change who you are, ok? You are now under my wing and I vow to teach you all I know. Though the so he I know may not help... I am more of the drinking songs and also sad ones..." I informed her with a hug.

"Oh, anything you like will help! I know it will!" She told me hugging back with a full squeeze. She was like my favorite cousin, Lizzy. I missed all of my family, so much. "Korinn, are you ok?" She asked when she looked at me.

"Yes, it's just that you remind me of my cousin Lizzy. She was my best friend too..." _I miss her so much._

"Wow! I am so happy I can remind you of home! So what is the first lesson, Onee-chan?" She asked smiling.

I began to tell her all about the singing styles there were and how she had to find he voice on her own. That only she could know when she found her hearts voice, it was the key to powerful and enchanting singing. I gave her some songs on a piece of paper that she passed to me. And I told her to work on them alone so she won't feel pressured by my presence to find it. I left her in the grove and walked back to the inn and to our room. _Lizzy, I really wish you didn't have to go... I should've stayed to help you. And everyone on the island... I am so sorry..._ I was lost in my thoughts and didn't realize that long held tears had begun to fall or that Zoro was awake and still sitting in the room until he spoke.

"Korinn, are you alright? Why are you crying?" He asked me gently. I blinked at him and nodded my head saying I was fine and I wiped away the tears. "You know, you shouldn't lie to me. I can tell you are not fine. So talk to me, please," he informed me making me look at him. His face said nothing, but his eyes told everything. He was worried about me and there was something else I couldn't make out in them that gave me real hope for the first time in years. It was then that the dams shattered and I broke.

"Oh, god... I am sorry for being so... I didn't want anyone to see me like this... last of all you... you're strong and you are collected. Me I am just a big bottle of emotions waiting to erupt." I wailed and he just continued to look at me.

"I am not strong." He walked closer to me. "I am not collected, whatever you mean by that. And you are not just a big bottle of emotions." He was now standing right in front of me. I looked down at my hands, I was terrified that he would have a look of pity on his face, and that was the last thing I needed.

"Zoro, I appreciate what you are trying to do... but how can you expect me to believe you when you say you're not strong? You have your emotions in check too!" I told him as I glanced at him through my lashes. His face didn't hold pity, nor his eyes. It was a look of sadness, but also concern. Like he was sad for me and concerned about me. _It's only because he is first mate... that's all. Nothing more than him checking up on the welfare of the crew._ I told myself looking back at my hands and feet.

"No, I am always putting up walls, Korinn. I put them up to protect myself, but, somehow when I see you, the walls I built start to crack. Why do you do that to me?" He placed his hand under my chin to force me to look at him. His fingered were callused from years of training. I looked at him and then I pushed away his hand. _No, I am not going to let anyone see this side. Never, I can't. I need to be strong! I promised my uncle's and aunts, my grandparents, my mother and most of all my father. I have to be strong. I have to!_

"Zoro, I am not trying to. I am sorry if I did that, but I just need to be alone right now. I'm sorry..." and with that I left, leaving Zoro in the room, shocked.

"Why am I so stupid! I almost let him in! Damnit all! Why does he have to be like that! He is so... so... _infuriating_! Damn you female hormones and being a teen!" I shouted at the trees and started to shower them with my weapons. I needed to calm down, and I needed to focus. "Maybe I should apologise... no! I have to be... what do I have to be?" I talked through my problems like I always did, only this time it wasn't helping. It made is worse, I only become more confused and lost. _Korinn, get a hold on yourself! He was opening up to you! And what do you do? Run away. Sometimes I want to take charge of your mind! _My 'conscience' told me. "Oh, no! I don't want that happening! I know you'll take over and turn me into mush!" I shouted back at the little voice. _You should listen to me! I can help you get a nice swordsman snack! You know you like him! _It came back. _You are seriously in need of a good relaxing sexy time! I can help you get the deliscious swordsman too... he I bet is quite nice._ "I can't believe I am talking to my conscience. I have officially lost all of my marbles."

"Korinn! Korinn! Where are you?!" I heard Nami calling.

"Korinn! I need to talk to you!" It was Zoro too.

"Korinn! I wanna hear you sing!" Finally Luffy

"I'm over here. I will be there in a sec." I called back to them. _I hope no one knows I have been crying and venting to my imaginary voice... __I am not imaginary!__ Great... you continue to torment me._

"Korinn, we have a problem. There is a pirate posing as a butler in Kaya's mansion... his name is Clauhador. He is going to kill Kaya!" Luffy told me with worry. "We have to help Usopp fight him. His crew is coming tomorrow at sunrise. We need you, so let's find Usopp!"

"Oh, my... I will set some traps. And you didn't even need to ask, Luffy. I would do it even if you told us to run. I can't just sit idle while someone's life is at serious risk. Do you know who the pirates are?" I asked all of them.

"Captain Kuro, and the Black Cat Pirates." _Well, shit... just ask a psycho to tea Kaya!_

"Damn... well we gotta help her." I agreed to throw my life out there to help Usopp and Kaya. _I can't let something like __that__ happen again._ I remembered the end of my family all to well.

**I hope you enjoyed it darlings! Please check out my other story "Child of the Sun and Moon" its an Avatar Fiction with some Zuko loving, so go and get your Zuko on!**

**Keep on bobbing down the river called Life; take a nice swim on some days. Always stay true to who you are and never change for anyone! I love all you! Y'all are now my babies, so listen to Momma! 3**

_**Don't worry; I swear I am not psycho! I just get happy, like a person who is a happy drunk or something like that! **_

**Until next time!**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I am again happy as a clam! My darling readers, I know that last time Zoro was a bit OOC, please don't hate it... any ways, I have had a lovely review from **_**Quasimoto**_** and **_**AmaiOni**_**, thank you for your input as always it is highly appreciated and always makes my day and week! I hope that all of you had an AMAZING New Years. If not I hope my story lifted your spirits some :) I love you all!**

**Aurane Eternal **

**P.S. Super sorry about the extreme delay! My creativity decided to abandon me… I am such a meanie!**

**Now back to Korinn Bobbing Along**

_**The Black Cat Pirates v. Strawhats and Usopp Pirates**_

I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away – _The Grey:_ Icon for Hire

"This should be where they come up, Luffy and I saw them talking here yesterday. I have a few barrels of oil," Usopp told us pointing to the large slope carved into the cliffs, and then to three barrels full of oil.

"You sure that they will come up this slope? Or is there another one?" I questioned the long nosed teen.

"Yes, they were talking here and so this is it."

_For everyone's sake I hope you are right..._ I thought with fear. "These guys aren't like any kind of crew you've seen I bet. They are killers. That is that, are you ready to put your life on the line? Because you told us that one of them already tried to kill Luffy. I don't want you to be shocked by what they do," I informed everyone. I had heard of these guys before and I knew their reputation. It was hell.

"Korinn, what do you mean? Do you know them?" Usopp asked me with fear written clearly on his face.

"I only know their reputation. Once Kuro sets his eyes on something, he never takes them off. I just want to know why he isn't on the ship too, and how he survived the marines…?" I wondered aloud. I had heard he was captured and executed. _How did he fool the world?!_

"Crap! He s-s-survived th-the _MARINES_?! H-h-h-how?" Usopp stuttered shaking. I nodded my head slowly in thought. Zoro and Luffy looked over at me with curious glances. Nami was wide eyed and looked terrified. I just calmly stood there with my arms folded. Somehow when I am about to fight I don't get anxious or even antsy. I never knew why.

"Oi, Korinn, can I talk to you for a second?" Zoro asked me.

"What is it?"

"You seem to know a lot about these guys, what is your connection?" He asked me bluntly. _I have never had someone so straight to the point; I like that about him…_

"Well, I don't know them personally but my father had a run in with them years ago. He barely escaped with his life… I guess he managed it 'cause he was poor and only a blacksmith. I don't like to talk about it, 'kay?" I told him looking down.

"Sure, I just needed to know if you are one of them."

"You would've killed me if I was, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Fine by me. I just need to get some revenge on him. That Clauhaudor asshole, he is the one that needs to bite it." I told Zoro with hatred coming out of my pores and filling the air.

"Okay, just don't die. Or hit me with one of you throwing things, got it?" He smirked at me causing the voice inside my head to scream with glee.

"You either, I don't want to have to try and fix you up again!" I laughed, his face changed to something I didn't have time to figure out because it went back so quickly.

"I don't want you to do something so difficult." He smirked again and I bonked him on his head with difficulty, he had grown a bit.

"Shut yer mouth!" I commanded with my accent surfacing. The one I tried so hard to hide. His eyes widened at the change in my voice. "What is it? Did ya not know I'm not an East Blue native?" I asked him not bothering to hide the suppressed twang. "Pick your jaw up off the ground and lets get ready, ya halfwit." I told him heading to the group slowly. "So, when are they coming again?" I asked Usopp putting my hands on my hips and tilting my head to one side.

"They should be here by now..." Usopp told us then his eyes went wide. "OH NO!" He screamed. "There is another path through the cliff on the north side! I just assumed that they would be coming through here because this is where they met yesterday!" All of our jaws dropped in shock. "It's about a twenty minute run from here..."

"I can be there two minutes!" Luffy yelled taking off. _He isn't going to get there in time..._

"Aaggghh the treasure is one that side!" Nami screeched and pushed past Zoro knocking him barely onto the oil and running off as well.

"Nami! I'm going to kill you!" Zoro yelled at the shrinking female figure in the distance. _Oh he is going to be pissed! _

"Usopp you should go to the north side I'll help Zoro here." Usopp hesitated some until I yelled for him to go, now I just had to help Zoro some.

"Oi, Zoro, you ok?" I asked trying not to laugh at him attempting to climb up the oil slick.

"I'm not fucking ok! That witch Nami pushed me down here and now I am stuck!" He yelled back at me.

"I can see that, want some help?" I asked him.

"No! I don't need help!" I laughed at him as he said this slipping and sliding back down the slope.

"Really now? You have it all under control? I don't only carry knives, you know!" I said patting my thigh pouch and shoulder bag. I had a rope in one of them. He just glared at me as he glided on his back.

"You think you can pull me out of this?" He asked sighing. I nodded and found the rope, tying one end to a kunai and thrusting it into the ground. I tosses him the other end and held onto the rope at the same time.

"Grab the rope and hold on tight, I'm going to pull you up, just let you feet slide, don't step." I told him as I began to pull. _He is heavy! Holy shit! _

Once he reached the top of the oil I was tired from pulling him up. "Damn Zoro! What do you eat? You weigh a fucking ton!" I told him smacking his arm. "Well, anyway we need to get over there and you'd be lost without me so, since I got you out of the oil, I'm going to hitch a ride on you back and give you directions."

"Fine, but only this once!" He barked. _What is with him? He was almost lovey just last night but now, he is closed off again... maybe he was drunk. Yeah he was drunk!_

"Fine by me! Just don't fall down any oil slicks again or do something like that... kay?" He groaned and started to run, in the wrong direction. "Wrong way! Turn around and follow my finger!" I stuck my arm out and pointed the other way. He turned around and followed it. We made it to the slope as Luffy arrived shouting. Nami and Usopp were surrounded by pirates and caltrops.

"Why didn't you tell me which way was north?!" Luffy yelled at Usopp.

"You ran off before I could!"

"Nami! You should've stayed and help Korinn get me out of the oil," Zoro yelled at Nami who just glanced and smiled.

"Well, it was better that only one of us stay behind to help other than the two of us," she started saying and I just rolled my eyes. "I had to come and protect the treasure, so it's not my fault that you fell in there." She stated with a wave of her hand.

"Well, what's done is done, there is no use crying over it." I told them turning to face the Black Cat Pirates. "Lets just finish this so I can go and swim in a river!" Everyone nodded their head and Luffy started to charge at the pirates and take them out quickly. Zoro followed the captain's lead and started to cut down other members of Kuro's crew. _Wow, they are quite a team! I should go ahead and join in! _I thought to myself a smile growing on my lips. _**We are gonna have fun!**_ It was the hormonal teen voice in my head again... lovely. _**Let's kick some Kitty-Cat Pirate butt! Wheee!**_I moved quickly jumping around and using heads as springboards. I lived to have fun and this was fun. I could hear Nami and Usopp yelling in support. _This is a really good, but odd crew... I found a good family. _I thought happily, missing my own mother, father, aunts, uncles, cousins, and my dear friends. _**I miss them too...**_my other self whimpered. I kept hopping from head to head and throwing my knives at anyone who tried to get to Nami and Usopp.

"Korinn! Be careful where you throw those! You almost hit me!" Zoro angrily yelled at me.

"Sorry, maybe you should pay more attention to _all _your surroundin's! You're a damn fool, you know!" I yelled back. _He can be such a pain in my ass! _I internally complained. _**But you looove it!**_ She spurred in my head.

"Korinn, you are AWESOME!" Luffy said stars in his eyes at my combat skills. I was fighting with everything I had, I couldn't let anyone get seriously hurt.

"Captain Jango! Hypnotize us! We need to be helped!" the enemy crew yelled at a weird man with a pharaoh beard and heart-shaped sunglasses. He looked at them and then moon walked over to them pulling or a silver hoop and swinging it on a string.

"On the count of 'Jango!' you will feel no more pain and your energy will be restored! One! Two! Jango!" he yelled and at 'Jango' the crew turned to Zoro and I and began to show off their new found strength. Luffy, on the other hand being the simple minded fool he was, got hypnotized and ran to their ship.

"Luffy! Are ya that much of an idiot! What are ya gonna do at the—" I was cut off when he began to take the figure head off of the ships bow. He broke it off and was about to swing it onto the Black Cat Pirates, but Jango pulled out his ring again and Luffy looked at it. I couldn't hear what he said, but as soon as Luffy fell over I thought the creep had killed him until I heard a ear shattering snore. "Is he asleep?! What the fuck is wrong with him?!" I shouted hearing Nami and Usopp similar things.

"That's Luffy, he is a complete idiot." Zoro told me coming up next to me swinging his three swords with ease and something like a feral grace. _**You think he is all sexy-fied right now don't cha?**_ My ever present wanton voice in my head asked my calm side.

"Lets just get this over with, yeah?" I said running to the now replenished foe. "Y'all ain't gettin outta here easy!" I roared at them charging full speed. _Focus… just like pappa and uncle told you._ "THUNDERS HELL!" I yelled the attack and sent an arsenal of small knives flying through the air forming a shape of a thunder cloud "LIGHTINING TRACKER!" the knives followed after the enemy and attacked them. "I did it… it worked this time!" I was so shocked and happy, then I became sad, the last time I used that attack I had also hit my family.

"What was that?" Zoro asked me sounding impressed.

"Just something passed down to all the first born children in my home… though not anymore…" I trailed off, the pain of loss surfacing again. _I can't let myself feel sorry for what happened. What is done is done. I can honor their memory by living and being happy. That is what they want, I can feel it._

"It was a good attack, I didn't think you had something like that in your knowledge."

"Luffy needs to wake the fuck up!" I shouted

"Nami! Can you wake up Luffy?" Zoro hollered to Nami on the cliff.

"WHAT?!" she was so shocked that her eyes bulged and her jaw dropped.

"He is a sitting duck! Can you help? I will make sure no one can get too close, kay?" I said trying to help her feel more comfortable with the idea.

"I will try…" She said getting up and running to the sleeping captain. I kept my word by keeping the pirates occupied with fending off Zoro's and my attacks.

"Luffy! GET UP!" Nami then stomped on Luffy's eye, jolting him awake and then I noticed a silver disk headed their way.

"Nami! Luffy! Get down!" I screamed at them as Nami was somehow pushed down and Luffy jumped up catching the dick in his teeth. It was a ring like Jango's hypnotizing rings.

"OW! Nami you don't step on people's eyes! That hurt!" Luffy yelled at Nami who was holding her shoulder. "Nami are you hurt?"

"It's nothing… just a scratch…" She said hissing in pain. She was trying to not have Luffy worry about her, and he looked in Jango's direction glaring with intense heat.

"You hurt my navigator. That is not ok." He stated with anger. _He can get kinda scary, huh?_ I asked myself. _**Yeah… though not like Zoro can I bet!**_ I groaned at the Zoro comment, the guy is always on that part of my conscious.

Jango started to back up and then he called out to the ship for the Meowban Brothers. "Who are the Meowban Brothers?" I asked Zoro and he shrugged in response. Then two figures appeared at the broken bow of the ship.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**So, my lovies I am giving a cliffhanger of sorts :3 kinda sorta! So tell me how you like it, if you do ^.^ or if you hates it T_T I would cry… but tell me true! **

**I will try extra hard to crank out the next chapter quicker this time. I am so mean! But anyway, until next time!**

**Keep on Dreaming! Keep Bobbing Along the River of Life!**

**Aurane Eternal**


	5. Kuro and His Deception

**HELLOOOO! I have my creativity back! YAHOO! My thinking bubble has assumed its position around my brain and my ideas have begun to flow once more! So I hope y'all enjoyed the last chapter! Cliffhanger! Teehee! I couldn't help myself, literally… but now I will give you more insight on my lovely Korinn, she is a bit coocoo psycho . haha she likes to have conversations in her head :3 soooo anyway! Let me know what you think! And also if you want to see anything go down at the Baratie and Arlong's tell me! I love to hear from all my babies! *you are all my babies now! MWHAHAHA!* I swear I am not a psycho… pinky promise! Anyway, back to Korinn Bobbing Along! Love y'all! :3 happy reading!**

**Kuro and His Deception**

_**All I want in life is to be happy – "Dead" Korn**_

As the two figures appeared at the head of the broken ship, I heard a familiar and terrifying voice. "Why is the village not being attacked? It is past dawn and past the time it should have been over. Explain this, Jango!" The voice belonged to Captain Kuro, the butler Clauhador. My body froze and my eyes went wide with fear. _He will recognize me for sure! He will know I was there when he almost was killed. He knows! He knows I called the marines that day!_ I thought as a cold sweat broke out over my skin. I turned my head slowly and saw the slender man with a black duffle bag next to his feet. He looked at all the men scattered on the beach and Zoro, Luffy, Nami and I standing amongst them.

"Are these _your_ men?" He asked venom dripping on his words. "Pathetic… they are all weak!" He finished glaring at Jango, "to think, in only three years… you are all so weak and PATHETIC!"

"We are not weak, Captain!" two voices yelled from on the ship ending with a 'nya!'

"DO NOT CALL ME CAPTAIN! YOU BAFOONS!" Kuro boomed. "I left that life for one of peace and quiet. Do you not remember that?"

The two brothers looked at Kuro who pushed his glasses up with the heel of his hand. "We are not the weak ones! It is YOU who is WEAK!" The skinny humpbacked one yelled to Kuro sending the crew and Jango into a panic. _This isn't good…_ I thought back to three years ago with horror.

*FLASHBACK TO SMALL EAST BLUE VILLAGE*

"Korinn! Korinn!" I heard my name being called in distress by a young girl who had warmed up to me while I was here in the village.

"Yes? What is it Millie? What's wrong?" I opened my eyes to see her standing there crying. "What happened? Millie! Tell me!" I told her pulling her firmly into my arms.

"I-its pirates, Korinn! T-t-t-hey have a black ki-ki-kitty cat a-a-a-at the front!" She sobbed out. "They said they are going to kill everyone!"

"Shh, Millie, I wont let them get you, I promise. I am going to go and see what this is all about, you stay hidden in the spot no one looks, okay?" I told her calmly. "I am going to call the marines once I see who it is, then I will come and get you." I gave her a big hug and placed her into the hiding spot. It was a hole in the tree I was leaning against. _I hope everyone is ok…_ I prayed.

"We are the Black Cat Pirates! Give us everything you own or we will kill everyone! HAHAHA!" a man laughed as the people were running in fear. He had dark hair and glasses with swords on the ends of his gloved fingers.

"You ain't gonna hurt anybody!" I yelled to him with fury boiling inside my veins. "I ain't lettin' ya through 'ere! So jus' get the fuck off this island, ya sorry excuses fer pirates!" I was not planning on holding back my fury after seeing Millie's tears and hearing the screams of the people who had taken me in.

"Is that the Brewer-Smith Island accent?" He asked with curiosity.

"Whatsit to ya?"

"You are all supposed to have died two years ago? How is it that you are alive?"

"I was blessed by my mom and daddy! So ya better be getting' off this island, ya hear!" I knew that the Smith's on the island were to die along with most of the brewer's but my mother and father told me to hide in the weapons crate when the marines came and to sneak onto their ship. "I got outta there before things got rough! Now, if ya don't want to be whooped, I suggest ya sail your little ship on home."

"Korinn… why didn't you say you were from there?" Millie's mother asked me. "Where is Millie?"

"She is safe, she is hiding… I didn't tell you because I didn't want to put y'all into danger… it was selfish I know. But I am calling the marines now." I pulled out my mini den den mushi and called the closest marine ship. "Marines? Yeah we are being attacked by the Black Cat Pirates on Verona Island… you'll be here soon? Ok… mhm… alright, I will try to keep them off the main area for a while, so get here fast, please!" I hung up and told Milli's mother where she was hiding and to go get her and head to the other side of the island. She nodded, thanked me, and left to get her daughter. "The marines will be here soon so y'all might wanna get gone. I will not show mercy to any of you who stay."

"Oh my… what a sight the one girl who is a born law-breaker calling the marines and saying that she will take us out! How pathetic." He told me starting to sway his hands and then he vanished. I felt the sting of a blade in my side and saw blood spray out.

"Oh you bastard… I am gonna kill ya fer ruinin' my shirt!" I launched a stiletto at his face missing and then getting another slice. _Fuck… this guy is gonna really mess us my body…_ I kept trying to anticipate his movement but I couldn't. The marines arrived as Kuro was leaving and the town burning. I could feel my body losing its strength and as I lost consciousness, a guy with white hair and two cigars in his mouth picked me up.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"You… I remember you," Kuro pointed to me and I went pale. The one man I couldn't lay a finger on three years ago remembered my face. "You were that Brewer-Smith Island girl right before the marines found me. You called them. You are still alive? I saw a marine pick you up and take you onto their ship…" He seemed to be shocked that I was still alive and fighting.

"Yeah, well I escaped that hellish boat and then stumbled on them. You need to leave." I told him like last time.

"You couldn't do anything then, what makes you think you can do anything now?" he asked me opening the duffle and taking out the gloves with swords. "I believe that I almost killed you last time? Too bad it didn't stick."

While my memories were cycling the two brothers came down and started to attack Zoro and Usopp had been beaten halfway to death. _No! I can't have this happen again! I won't allow it! I cannot lose!_ I set myself into a fighting stance and steadied my mind to attack Kuro. "Last time I wasn't a fighter, last time I couldn't think, my history will not repeat!" I yell charging at Kuro "SINGING DAGGERS!" I threw my knives so hard that the whistled and sounded like a song. "HAARRGGGHH! I WON"T LOSE TO YOU AGAIN!" I threw punches and shurikens and knives. I landed two hits and one shuriken grazed his cheek. That is when he became like a cornered beast. He did his Pussy Foot Maneuver and ended up behind me and slashed at my back and cut my sides as he spun around me he slashed at my body.

"You are still just as pathetic, girl. This time I won't run before you die." He raised the claws to kill me when Zoro stopped him with his swords. Zoro had the look of a predator on his face.

"I am not going to let you kill her. She is my captain's musician." He said with the white sword in his teeth. I looked at him and saw that in his dark eyes he wasn't scared of Kuro. "Go, Korinn. You need to get out of here. Go to Usopp he needs your help," he told me quietly. I nodded and shrunk out of Kuro's reach.

"STOP!" I heard a female's voice scream. _Is that Kaya?_ I asked myself looking at the thin shaking pale girl and the three kids from the village holding a handgun to Kuro. "Stop this fighting, I will do what you want and write the will. I will give you everything you want… just stop the fighting… please!" she was shaking while holding the gun and tears were seeping from her eyes. _Kaya… don't provoke him…_

"Miss Kaya, what are you doing here? You should be at home in bed resting. I wouldn't want you to get hurt," Kuro said cunningly. "I spent those three years with you, helping you with your shopping, spending time laughing with you, and when your parents died I was there when you cried. Don't you remember all that?" Kaya's hands fell, dropping the pistol and Kuro walked to her. "Did you ever think of how that was for me? I hated every last minute of it. You, who had everything, always smiling! You are nothing to me, you were only a means to get money. I never would've been able to go through with any of it, had it not been for the money at the goal. I killed your parents, like I am going to kill you now." He raised his hands to attack Kaya and that was when Luffy punched him.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Luffy screamed to Kuro charging at him.

"Unlikely."

I watched Kuro dodge with ease and I Luffy keep on charging and trying to punch and attack. _I have to get Kaya out of here!_ "Miss Kaya, my name is Korinn. I am with those guys over there fighting Kuro and his crew. We need to get you out of here, okay?" I told her and looked at Usopp to talk to him now. "Usopp, I am going to take Kaya and the kids out of here, you need to stay put. Or you can come with us to get your wounds treated. Your choice," I told him as I started to round up the three kids.

"I am not leaving, I will cover your back. So get Kaya and my crew out of here…" he told me with a shaky voice.

"No! Captain! We are not going to leave you here!" The kids shouted in unison.

"Usopp Pirates, I have a job for you! You are to protect Kaya and Korinn! Do not let them get hurt! Okay?" Usopp told them firmly as a true captain would. They nodded in agreement and told us to follow them.

"We know these woods better than anyone!" Carrot said.

"Yeah! Nothing is going to happen here!" Pepper confirmed.

"What is that disk?" Onion asked as a ring headed our way slicing through trees. _Shit! Its Jango!_ My mind went into battle mode as I realized the enemy.

"It's the weirdo with the beard and hypno-rings, they are also weapons…" I told everyone with a sigh. "Y'all keep going, I'll hold him off." I turned to face Jango as he kept approaching. The four with me didn't move. "GO! GET OUT OF HERE! YOUR CAPTAIN SAID TO PROTECT KAYA! I DON'T NEED IT OK?" I told them with anger at their stupidity.

"Ok… come on, Miss Kaya. We need to get you someplace safe…" Onion told Kaya grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

"Okay good… now I can actually focus on Jango. OI! JANGO! I am over here!" I shouted to call him over. "You want to get Kaya? Well I have her over here! Come and get her if you can!" I taunted with laughter and annoyance.

"I will defeat you and get Kaya to write the will and leave everything to Kuro!" He retorted with a laugh.

"As if! I am not gonna let you get close enough to even think about that!" I threw a few shurikens at Jango and charged at him. He threw a ring to my face and I caught it just in time. _I am glad I have on my fighting gloves! Ha that could've been really bad… __**YOU THINK?! Zoro never would come near you with scars on your hands or face! **__You again? I need to fight so shut up you whore! __**I am you! So that makes you a whore too!**_ "Shut it! I need to fight so CLAM IT!" I shouted out loud earning a shriek from Jango.

"I didn't say anything and who are you talking to?" he asked me as I realized I yelled at my inner voice out loud.

"Not you, you nimwit! I wont let you win!" I yelled throwing the disk at him with accuracy and ease.

"How do you know how to throw that?" He asked as he dodged it at the last second.

"I can throw anything once I have seen the technique, okay? Call it learning be immersion! So shut your face and just leave!" I told him irritated with his shock at my skills in combat. "I am not going to let you get Kaya. I would die before that would happen. So turn around and run with you sorry tail between your legs," I told him with my anger boiling up again. "You may want to go before I skin your hide!" I added for affect with a malicious laugh.

"Like you, a woman could ever win!" he yelled back throwing two rings this time.

"Very well, your funeral…" I said quietly, easily dodging the rings. "Hissing Shuriken!" I yelled throwing shurikens at Jango and with them hissing through the air I started to jump around the trees to attack him. The shurikens started to hit him and I waited in the branches above him to jump. "Here I come!" I jumped onto his head and pushed it into the dirt as soon as the shurikens were done. I grabbed his remaining rings and tied him up to a tree. "Hah! There you go, all done," I laughed at his state. I had tied him to a tree branch and used his ring and string to bind him.

"You stupid woman! You are not going to get away!" he shouted at me as I was walking away to go find Kaya and the kids.

"Watch me."

"Korinn! Where is Kaya and Carrot and Pepper and Onion?" I heard someone yelling.

"Their probably in town already. I took care of Jango, see?" I pointed to the man hanging from the tree branch. "Why? Did something happen at the slope, Usopp?"

"Oh, ok… I saw only you and got really worried…" Usopp told me. "No nothing happened and everyone is on their way back to town. Luffy defeated Kuro, Zoro took down the Meowban Brothers even though I want to help him by shooting one. He took the bullet instead and told me not to interfere…"

"Oh thank god everyone is ok… and I will talk to Zoro about him constantly hurting himself intentially when people try to help. I almost helped him and he gabbed my knife and cut his own side when the guy kept kicking him in his injury… I had to fix it up. Damn him. But is Nami ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah she's fine, she is on her way now too."

"Ok, good. I am going to go meet up with them, you go find Kaya, and she looked like she really wanted to help out. Talk to her," I told him and he blushed. "What? Do you two have something more going on behind the scenes?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"NO!" he said in defense and ran off to town.

_Yeah, sure… __**You feel the same about Zoro!**__ Shut up! __**No! you don't have anyone to fight so I am going to pester you until you find Zoro and tell him how you feel!**__ I will not. Because I don't feel like how you do. So shut up and go away._ I was having another argument with my inner love-sick voice. "Korinn!" I heard my name by the one guy I didn't want to hear at the moment.

"What?! What is it? Are you lost again Zoro?" I called out walking to the voice.

"No… I am not. I just got tangled here…" he replied with an embarrassed tone.

"Sure… need me to tell you where to go again?" I asked as he came into view. He was actually tangled in some vines and pointed in the wrong direction. "Wow… you are both lost and tangled… I never thought I would see the day…" I was shocked and amused.

"Just get me down, woman!" he told me angrily.

"No. I will not help in any way if you talk to me like that! You have to not only ask me with a please, but you must also say my name, not woman." I told him as I approached the suspended swordsman. _**I could get used to him like this!**__ I could too…__** We agree?! Awesome! Let's tease him some! Please! **__You be we will_ I smirked evilly.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked stuggling in the tangled mess only to become immobilized.

"Just how I have all the power right now," I smiled and giggled. "You want to get down and here I am with lots of sharp things to cut you out of the mess. And yet you can't even ask me for help. This is so hilarious!" I howled in laughter seeing him sweat in nervousness.

"Korinn, would you please cut me out of here?" he asked and I gawked.

"Oh? Did the ever great Roronoa Zoro just ask me, Korinn Verrier, for help?" I asked with glee in his predicament.

"Yes… now help me!" He told me with a commanding voice.

"I will, but first…" my eyes glinted with my inner laughter. "I will see how you got here in the first place." I walked around him and poked him as I went.

"Stop poking me!" he yelled, but he couldn't do anything about it so I kept on poking him. "Korinn, I have a question for you." He told me looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Why did you freeze and then go crazy attacking Kuro? He said something about the marines three years ago… and how you were 'still' alive? What was that about?" I froze at his question.

"It's in my past… nothing to worry about now. I had a run in with him before on Verona Island. He almost wiped out the village there. He knew what my home was and how my family was wiped out… I tried to attack him and kill him, but I failed and he almost killed me. But a marine picked me up and took me onto their ship. He is now a captain and he was kind enough to me, but when the crew would do what they do, he just looked away. I escaped the ship before they found out I was a Verrier and a smith from that island. I was floating in that boat that you guys saw me in and now here I am, a part of your crew." As I said crew I cut the supporting vine and set Zoro free. "That is how I knew he was bad news… I am sorry if I put the rest of you into danger." I told him hanging my head and feeling tears prick my eyes.

"You were scared?" he asked me with shock in his voice.

"Yeah, I was… thanks for saving my ass though. I heard from Usopp that you took a bullet because you didn't want to have him interfere?" I looked at him with annoyance.

"Yeah, it's the same as last time. I want to win with only my own skill no assistance." He looked at me with hard eyes.

"Well, try not to hurt yourself too much, I hate having to patch you up, and you resisting the treatment." I told him crossing my arms. "Lets head back to the town, I'm sure everyone is there already." He nodded and we began to walk back after I turned him in the right direction.

"Korinn! Zoro! Kaya said to come to the mansion! She is going to give us a ship!" Luffy exclaimed as we entered the tavern.

"Really? That's wonderful!" I told him with equal enthusiasm. "Now we don't have to deal with that itty bitty boat! Yes!" I was happy to no longer have to keep my weapons on me at all times, a ship was going to have cargo holds and storage.

"Let's got then," Zoro told us as we began to hop around with excitement.

"Yeah!" The rest of us shouted throwing our fists into the air.

As we approached the mansion Kaya came out to greet us with a goat looking man. His name was Merry and he had designed the ship, the Going Merry. It was a smaller ship but large enough for the size crew we had. Nami and Merry went over the details on the ship and Luffy and I explored the ship itself. "Wow! Its got a nice kitchen! And sleeping quarters! I can actually put my stuff away!" I was so happy to see the inside and the storage space for all of us.

"Yeah! There is so many cool things!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"HELP ME!" We heard a scream coming from outside of the ship. I looked at Luffy and we rushed out to see Usopp rolling down the hill with a giant bag. "I can't stop! Help!"

"He is going to hit the ship! Stop him!" Nami yelled and Zoro and Luffy stuck out one foot and stopped Usopp on his face.

"Thank you…" he groaned out.

"Sure," Zoro replied.

"This is where we part ways! I hope to see you on the ocean at some point!" Usopp exclaimed dramatically.

"Why?" Luffy simply asked him.

"Because it would be nice to see each other again…" Usopp said sadly.

"Just get up here!" Zoro told him with annoyance.

"Yeah, come on! You're our friend right?" Luffy said with his sunny smile.

"You guys!" Usopp said with tears coming.

"Ok, lets get going! Come on Usopp, hop up here!" I extended a hand to him and Zoro helped me pull Usopp up and then Nami.

"Where to, captain?" Nami asked Luffy.

"To get some MEAT!" Luffy replied and we all sighed then laughed at him. He moved up to the bow of the ship and sat on the goat figurehead. "ONWARD!" he yelled.

"Lets think, we need to find one more crew member before the grand line, right?" I asked Luffy and he turned to face me.

"Yeah, we need someone… we need a…" Luffy paused and Nami jumped.

"We have a nice kitchen so I can do the cooking if you pay me." She winked at that and I confirmed we do need a cook, but Luffy was not on the same wavelength.

"We need a MUSICIAN!" he shouted, causing the whole crew to face-palm. "We have Korinn, but she doesn't sing enough, so I need another one!"

"What is wrong with you?" I asked Luffy smacking his head. "We need a chef first! Unless you don't want t any meat."

"WHAT?! NO MEAT? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Luffy exclaimed in horror. Looking at me with sadness and crocodile tears.

"I'm just saying, we need someone who can help us stay healthy in the food area. I don't want to not have meat or peaches..." I said peaches and began to crave one instantly. "Do we have any peaches? I haven't had one in too long..." I asked no one in particular.

"No, I'm sorry no peaches. But Korinn is right, we need a chef to US healthy." Nami told me.

"Well, in the mean time we should get used to the ship, like how she handles and where everything is, I am so sad we don't have any peaches... is today really going to suck?" I replied.

"I am going to take a nap, wake me up if you need anything." Zoro told us and sat leaning against the railing of the ship. Nami and I rolled our eyes at the swordsman.

A couple of hours later we all heard the cannon go off. Luffy was at holding a fuse and I saw Usopp run over and yell along with Nami.

"What are you doing?" Usopp screamed at the captain. Who wore a blank face.

"We need to conserve the cannon balls!" Nami yelled.

"I was doing target practice. I was trying to hit that rock, and I missed." Luffy told them with no remorse. Nami facepalmed again and Usopp took the fuse out of his hands and told Luffy to leave the sniping to him. He shot the cannon and hit the island perfectly.

About thirty minutes later a man in a small boat came to our ship and started to yell at us as he climbed on board. "You! Why did you fire that cannon?" He yelled at us waving his arms and saying that we were going to pay. It was then that Zoro woke up.

"Johnny?" He asked.

"Big bro Zoro?!" The man shouted. "You're here? I am so happy I found you!" He ran over to Zoro and started to cling to him saying that Yosoku was dying. Yosoku was on the boat with Johnny and looked like death.

"Is he going to die?" Zoro asked and Nano came up and looked at the man laying on the deck.

"He won't die. He has scurvy, do you know anything?" She said with annoyance in her voice. They all shook their heads in response. "Oh my God. Korinn could you get me some lemons? I am going to explain scurvy to the rest of them."

"Sure, I'll be right back," I said heading to the kitchen. When I returned, Nami and I cut up the lemons and squeezed them into Yosoku's mouth. Everyone watched and waited. In about two minutes Yosoku jumped up and started dancing with Johnny, Usopp and Luffy. Then five minutes collapsed again.

"He isn't going to be cured that fast you morons!" Nami shouted angrily. After this statement Yosoku Sat down next to Zoro and Johnny joined them saying that there was a floating restaurant nearby and a 'hawk-eyed man' had been seen. Zoro's eyes went wide and he started to mumble to himself. With this Luffy told Nami to set the course for the floating restaurant and then we were on our way to the next stop.


End file.
